victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Ariana Grande
Ariana Joan Grande (born June 26, 1993) is an American actress, model and singer who currently plays the role of Cat Valentine on the Nickelodeon TV series Victorious. Early Life Grande was born and raised in Boca Raton, Florida. She is of Italian descent, half Sicilian, half Abruzzese. As a child, Grande began performing at Boca Raton’s former Little Palm Theatre for Young People. A few years later, she started to perform in Fort Lauderdale Children's Theater (FLCT). On her website she said pink is her favorite color, her favorite movie is 13 Going on 30, and that her astro sign is Cancer. Grande's hair is also naturally black and curly, but was asked by creator Dan Schneider to dye her hair red velvet because he didn't want a cast of all brunettes. She enjoys to get "technically involved" with the TV show, meaning she likes to help and/or watch the producers put together the songs, camera shots, etc. She performs at gigs singing and doing covers of songs, which she has posted on YouTube. Ariana is a huge fan of the popular Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling, as stated in an interview for Popstar magazine, where she "performed a spell" to show off how big a fan she was. She also appeared in the Broadway show 13 the Musical with Elizabeth Gillies, also her co-star in the Nickelodeon series Victorious. Grande is the only member of the main cast who had no prior on-screen acting experience. In 2009 and 2010, Grande performed at Birdland jazz club in New York City with Miranda Sings. In 2008, Grande played the role of Charlotte i n the musical 13 on Broadway, for which she won a National Youth Theatre Association Award. When she joined the musical, Grande left her high school, North Broward Preparatory School, but continued to be enrolled. The school sent materials to her for study with tutors. She played the role of Miriam in the first reading of the forthcoming musical Cuba Libre composed by Desmond Child. Grande teaches music and dance to children in South Africa each year as a member of "Broadway in South Africa." Career Ariana is also known for playing the role of Charlotte for the musical 13 on Broadway (Elizabeth Gillies also starred in 13 as Lucy) which won her a National Youth Theatre Association Award.1 She played the role of Miriam in the first reading of the new musical Cuba Libre composed by Desmond Child. She has worked with Grammy-winning composers including Diane Warren. In summer 2009, she taught music and dance to chi dren in South Africa as a member of "Broadway in South Africa". She is the younger sister of Frankie Grande, the actor and director. She will appear as a contestant in a celebrity episode of the Nickelodeon game show BrainSurge. She also does really good impressions of people, like Shakira, Britney Spears and others. Grande is currently working on her solo music career while filming Victorious. She has currently covered many popular songs such as "Love The Way You Lie", "Born This Way/Express Yourself", "Grenade" and "Vienna" (originally by Billy Joel). She sang an original song called "Suitcase" live and has also recorded a song called "Stick Around" with Graham Phillips, written by Peter Stengaard and Leslie Satcher Ariana performed the National Anthem for the first LIVE ESPN broadcast of the Anthem for the Florida Panther’s hockey league. Trivia *Full name: Ariana Joan Grande *Birthdate: June 26, 1993 *Eye color: Brown *Star sign: Cancer *She was born in Boca Raton, Florida *Her natural hair color is brown *She dyed her hair to red velvet for her role Cat in Victorious *She has a big brother named Frankie. He is also a performer and is on tour with her as one of her dancers *Her fashion icon is Marilyn Monroe *Her favorite cereal is Cocoa Puffs *She stated she has only two real facebook acounts, one is the "like", the other is the account she writes on that page with *She has to make her voice higher to play cat *She's allergic to cats *Her youtube page is "osnapitzari" *She has a birthmark on her left shoulder/back *She used to collect stuffed animals, hockey pucks, and halloween masks *She uses GarageBand to create remixes of her favorite songs *She has a MAC computer *She has a dimple in her left cheek *Her saynow number is #646-783-2240 *This is her FAN mail address 265 S. Federal Hwy Suite 331 Deerfield Beach, FL 33441 *She has a LOOP keyboard *She has a home studio *Her favorie colors are periwinkle and coral blue and coral pink *She was on Brainsurge,and wore a pink t-shirt, and skinny jeans,and had 130 points, allowing her to move onto the next round, and being the only girl to compete, but then she lost, along with Carlos (BTR) and was the first one to slide down "the brain train". The episode aired on April 21st 2011. *She is studying Spanish *She loves Judy Garland and can impersonate her quite well *She has a talent for mimicking the speaking and singing voices of others, including but not limited to Britney Spears, Shakira, her costar Liz Gillies, and a laughing and crying baby. Stage and screen credits Television Stage Photo Gallery Click Here! External links *Ariana's Twitter page *Ariana's Facebook page Ariana-Grande-LIVE.png|Ariana Grande performing "Born This Way/Express Yourself" LIVE Ariana-ariana-grande-16266552-500-500.jpeg Arianutedolshpinm.jpg tumblr_lfl976vCvn1qfiq0po1_500.png ariana-grande-no-album-just-yet-01.jpg hifhfhfhjkfc.jpg|Ari and her piano ariana-grande-la-bete-05.jpg images123.jpg 123px-Ariana_Grande3.jpg 130285873-073498ef1399a3d55d49af057fb56e3a_4c3f68c0-full.jpg Ariana_Grande_001.jpg arianagrande_12842478778.jpg ariana-grande-mobile-wallpaper.jpg Ariana-ariana-grande-19552197-500-375.png tumblr_l84u9mKbSU1qdxfl4o1_500.jpg|Lady Grande :) Image191.jpg|Ariana Potter... ArianaGrande1.jpg IMG_0050.PNG IMG_0051.PNG|young ariana grande Th ----7.gif *ArianaGrande.org (Fansite) *Ariana Grande on the Internet Movie Database *Ariana Grande on Wikipedia *Ariana's BroadwaySpace Profile *Ariana Grande on TVRrage.com *http://www.myspace.com/ariana_grande_official *Ariana's YouTube Page Grande, Ariana Grande, Ariana Grande, Ariana Grande, Ariana